Paprika Wasteland
Paprika Wasteland is where Nappa and the Saibamen kill Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo. It is also where Nappa is defeated by Goku and then killed by Vegeta. It is also where Piccolo trained Gohan to battle the saiyans. To battle or train here here, enter your name in the slots below. *Delilah * Moeru *Desaan *Slot 4 Battle Toko vs Dark Majin vs Monarch Goals Zucana: Get Bastion's HP to 1 Bastion: Get Zucana's HP to 1 Super Saiyan 2 Ascension level Zucana (Monarch)'s Stats *Race Saiyan *Level 36 *Health 154,617.5/214,000 *Speed 269 *Damage 189 *Power Level 314,622,607,360 *Effects: -25 Fatugue a turn * -7500hp a turn * X1.25 ki attacks * X1.25 melee attacks * Fatigue: 0/800 Bastion Allara's stats *Race: Human/Super Android *Level 13 *Health 6,112.5/51,000 *Speed 266 *Damage 122.5 *Power Level 1,327,104,000 * Effects: E'nergy Restoration:' Regenerate 25 fatigue every turn, Energy Absorption: Steal 0.5 Damage for every dodged energy attack. You permanently gain these stats, and your opponent loses them for the rest of the battle, Physical Absorption: Steal 0.5 Speed for every dodged physical attack. You permanently gain these stats, and your opponent loses them for the rest of the battle. * Fatigue: 0/500 Fight! Reduce to 1 HP *Bastion rushes at monarch while firing a volley of 5 ki blasts, 4 hit(11,880 damage), continueing the assualt with a combination of 14 punches and kicks, 8 hit (15,840 damage), finishing it of with a bionic punisher, hits (4,950 damage). (32,670 total damage) * "Damn thta hurt more than I expected." Monarch goes super Saiyna 2 and level 3 ascention. "Sorry I know I said I wouldn't transform but God you hurt." Fires 2 final flashes (both hits, 23,625) and 15 energy balls, 6 hits (21,262.5 damage). (44,887.5 damage in total) * strained and gritting his teeth from the pain "y--you really dont mess around do you?" he concentrates powering up his aura becoming prominent with large sparks of emerald coloured energy. He rushes Monarch firing 15 energy balls (6 hit, 11,025) and 5 consequetive bionic punishers, (3 hits, 8,187.5) (19,212.5 total damage) * Monarch throws 20 energy balls (13 hits, 6,111.5 damage at total) at Bation. "Good attempt tin man" * Monarch Wins: 25,499.25 * Bastion: 25,941.25 After the fight with Dark and Toko Toko picks Dark up off the ground, "Sorry man, after you hit me with all of that I kinda went a bit blast happy myself, hope there is no harm done" Dark Majin's eyes are spinning out of control from exhausting himself. All he could think of was whether or not he could get off the 'ride'. Monarch floats over from a far off rock his wings flapping behind him. "Well somebody got a little over excited didn't you bubblegum?" "Hey there Zucana!" Toko calls up to him, then whispers to Dark Majin "That's Zucana, but he likes to be called Monarch now, have your eyes stopped yet?" Dark Majin's eyes stop spinning. He then begins to balance and grows taller his antennae grows aswell till Dark Majin turns into his Super form. "Hello again Zucana." As he turns to look at Monarch. Monarch looks at Super Dark not at all acknowledging his transformation "Zucana's dead. You'll do well to remember that, I'll let it slide this time but I won't be so kind if you call me a corpses name again. Anyway when did you learn to talk? Last time I saw you you had the IQ of a tea spoon." "Bah-haha a teaspoon!" Toko spits out a bit of the food he'd materialized... "I have no idea where this food even comes from, anyone want any?" Dark Majin walks closer to Monarch and stares down at him. "Dark Majin is sorry Monarch for Dark Majin's mistake, Dark Majin just hopes for Dark Majin and Monarch to get along well enough for Monarch to stop insulting Dark Majin and with Dark Majin's transformations the understanding of the universe comes easier." Dark Majin slightly bows to show respect. "Hmm" Monarch Smirks "I like you better this way actually a lot more civilised. Understanding of the universe? It's a noble goal but what's there to understand it's all chaos and destruction, no meaning, no end goal it just happens. There's no way to understand that without reason. Also Toko don't talk with your mouth full it's revolting" "Hey you were the one that made me laugh!" Toko puts a hand on Dark's shoulder "Don't listen to Monarch 'woh is me everything sucks' The universe is full of wonders and awesomeness, Someday we'll explore it and it'll be amazing! I know I can't wait!" Toko grins. Dark Majin turns to Toko and he face changes to look emotionless. "Trust Dark Majin this is Dark Majin's happy face. Dark Majin loses most control over Dark Majin's face when Dark Majin is in this form. " "Oh yes of course that's his happy face Toko! Can't you tell I mean just look at the joy in those dank dull eyes. Goodness me Toko can't you just see he's bursting with joy right now." Monarch snickers to himself at his obvious sarcasm. Toko smiles, a creative gleam in his eye! "Hold still" he says to Dark, he puts his fingers at the tips of Dark's mouth and pushes them up, slightly molding his cheeks and face "You're gummy skin is great to mold" When he is finished it looks a bit like Dark has a happy face, but it's not well done... "Perfect" Toko smiles! Dark Majin's face reforms to look like his emotionless face, "Dark Majin tried that and it didn't work." He then turns to Monarch, "Dark Majin thought it looked devoid of emotions, Dark Majin is glad Monarch could see the true intention." "It's not even fun being sarcastic with you neither of you have any sense of sarcasm. However you two do have your uses. Now that you're rested how about a bit of a fight? There's something I've been meaning to test out." "Now you're talking Toko's language! Today has been a good day, some fun super hero action, met up with a whole new Dark Majin and now you're here Zucana! And another fight! I am pumped!" Toko fist pumps the air! Dark Majin observes Toko. "Another fight shall be good, Dark Majin feels stronger already." "Trust me bubblegum, you won't be feeling strong very long." Monarch glares at Toko "Since he's in the fight I won't be giving it my all there's no point however I'm sure you'll see it soon enough. However I will be showing you a new trick of mine anyway so it won't be a total waste." "Heh I look forward to it, I always get something new to look at when we fight don't I" Toko looks at Majin "Lets not burn out right away this time, I want to see you bring me your A game" Toko gives Dark a thumbs up! Dark Majin looks down at Toko and replies, "No matter what Dark Majin knows where Dark Majin is aiming." He then taps Toko on the nose, "But don't think Dark Majin will forget about Monarch." He turns to Monarch. "You'll be wise not to. So what are we waiting for then? We seem to be in the perfect spot already. Let's get started!" Monarch flies back to stand on a large rock formation without moving his standing position at all. After the 3 way bout between Toko, Monarch and Dark Majin.Category:LocationsCategory:EarthCategory:Earth Battle GroundsCategory:Battle GroundsCategory:Training GroundsCategory:Earth Training Grounds Toko impacts with the ground a small groan is heard and then silenced. Dark is on the ground further away completely Knocked out. Monarch is floating slightly off the ground leaning on a rock formation he has an icy look as he glares at Toko "How? How is it you keep winning?! We're so evenly matched yet you always end out on top? How do you do it? You act like such a fool, you're an idiot. I am the last of the warrior saiyans being constantly bested by a child." Toko very slowly pulls himself up, fails and rolls onto his back head pointed towards Monarch, "Heh I just don't know... I may not be the brightest but I'm good at fighting..." He goes a bit light headed then continues speaking "I over did it a bit, My body wasn't ready for it, but with Dark and Super duper 3 I got a bit caught up in the moment..." Toko gets distracted for a moment then looks back to Monarch with a concerned smile "My legs don't seem to be working heh heh..." "I lost to this... a child who doesn't even know his own limits doesn't even know when he's pushed too far... How can I save my race if I can't even defeat this..." he sighs "You're exhausted" He directs at toko "You pushed yourself too much you should always conserve your energy in a fight until it's really needed. It's what I was doing until you rushed me. However we should probably get you somewhere to rest." Monarch flies over to Toko and lifts him up. "Heh don't play it cool, I can tell that you can hardly move yourself... You're just good at flying" Toko chuckles. "Y'know I actually tried to power up further, but I couldn't quite push myself far enough... Now feeling is coming back to my body everything aches..." "I was planning on showing something new off but I couldn't quite keep it intact, I'll work on it for next time... There's also something else I want to try out relating to some saiyan skills I haven't used since I was in my own time. I think it may be the key to unlocking more of my saiyan potential... There's a lot I have planned for next time so you won't be as lucky. It won't be long before a surpass you." He smirks. "The wings help with the flying." "Heh, once again I'm looking forward to our next fight" Toko Smiles at Monarch, then looks towards Dark "Out cold huh... Hope I didn't over do it... I'll treat him to a meal to make it up to him..." Toko moves from Monarchs support, still very wobbely on his legs he manages to give Monarch a thumbs up "So how you feeling, I kinda went all out on you?2 "I'm fine whenever a Saiyan gets knocked down he gets back up twice as strong. My ego's a bit bruised but once again it'll come back twice as large. It certainly was interesting to see your full power though or at least your full power you have control over." "It was fun going so far, I've never had to fight without holding back like that! I bet I did Rhoko proud" Toko shows a large smile, then shock, as his knees give way and he falls on his butt "Whoops! It was pretty cool seeing your hair go all PWOOOOAAAAAR and stuff" "I've had some practice with my Super Saiyan three before hand it greatly increases my strength. I wasn't planning on using it but bubblegum was more than I had expected him to be so I felt I needed the extra kick." After battle between Bastion and Monarch Beaten Bastion falls to the ground holding himself up only with his android arm having trouble speaking "y-you jerk y-y-y-you said you wouldn't transform" he rolls over onto his back "i'm going to feel that tommorow Monarch chuckles to himself as he powers down. "Yeahhhh sorry about that... Truth is I was honestly somewhat worried I was going to lose your speed was amazing. I never would have guessed. So I had to level the playing field a tad" he smirks as he hovers over the injured tinman "i would be mad but i'm kind of too tired, and i suppose i guess if the worst happened i doubt toko would hold back either so i'll learn from it" he sits up "so what is your deal anyway? i gathered it wasn't exactly something simple" "No he will not be holding back. But then again I still was." He smirks "That wasn't my full power but it was close enough you held your own very well. My deal? Oh you mean the fact my homeworld and the entirety of my species being wiped out 200 years in the past and the fact I should of been there to either die or help them but for some reason I was sent to this piece of dirt in the future?" "huh i dont know what i expected but it wasn't that, so thats what made you this uh "eccentric"?" "Not quite. The way I view it... Zucana died that day. A Monarch rose. My personality is just that my personality I'm a different person entirely. Zucana was weak. I'm strong. Where he failed I shall succeed. So what's your story tinman?" He sits up properly resting his arms on his legs "i guess my story isn't as grandiose as yours, but well my mom always had trouble raising me alone after we lost dad i guess i just closed off a bit to not burden others, and then i had an accident while trianing i lost control of my ki and it destroyed most of my home and cost my mother the use of her legs, i dont think she has ever forgiven me for what i caused her and fearing for their safety i was banished" looks at his arm "that and androids are feared and abhorred there" "Hmm odd. On Vegeta we had a few battle androids... they never really had much personality though however after being here I've found them to be some of the nicest people. You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are, feel pride in it as I do for my saiyan heritage, if you don't you are just as weak as you fear, just as out as control as you'd hate to be. Pride grants you strength. You may not be who you were a few years ago, but no one really is and you even managed to pick up a few upgrades on the way. Don't fear your own power embrace it and use it to achieve your goals in life." "i appreciate the help but i feel you may have misunderstood the issue, android or not its what i caused my mom thats the issue. i will admit these parts scared me especially when i got them as i didnt get a choice in the matter, but lately i have gotten stronger and it felt good its more my chances of getting welcomed home are slim with these is all, i know its unfair to say considering i still have a home you dont but you should at least understand what its like to have no where to call home" "I do. I'm not sitting here whining about it though. I'm bringing my home back and will be going home no matter what limitations I have. Honestly if you were to go back with complete ki control and android parts who could stop you? It's you home and your right to live there. You caused an accident big whoop it happens to a lot of people. Get over it and go home." "hmm perhaps, who knows i guess? I'll sleep on it.... literally" he drops into a laying possition and curls up falling asleep almost instantly. "Huh... strange kid. Has the right idea though." He smirks and lies down in the air his wings still flapping so he is lying horizontally in the air. He puts his hands behind his neck closing his eyes and drifting off the sleep. Desaan meets a new face Desaan stood in the middle of the Wasteland, feeling the warm breeze blowing past him as he held his arms out at length, his tail whipping side to side. He idly felt a power level approaching. Kohaku Tsuki slowly walked across the Wasteland, looking around, his hands in his jacket pockets and his hair swishing back and forth with each step he took. He stopped for a moment, looking at the surrounding area, "Someone is here" He spoke to himself before he continued to walk as if nothing happened, keeping an eye out for that Power Level he sensed. Desaan turned around, seeing the large man walking across the plains some distance away. He thought a moment, before lifting into the air and gliding toward the man. Kohaku stopped where he was, standing still as he saw a man gliding towards him, he took his hands out of his pockets and remained still. Desaan saw the man remove his hands, and stand waiting. He came to a stop several feet away, and hovered some feet off the ground for some time before speaking. "Who are you?" he asked eventually. "I am Kohaku Tsuki, more well known as The Amber Moon of the Nine Headed Dragon" He crossed his arms, his voice was calm and clear, he started hovering in the air, "Who might you be?" He asked the man. Desaan held his fist out in front of him as he spoke. "I am Desaan, of the North Mountain Homestead!" He let his hand fall, his tail coiling around his waist. "I've never felt your power before..." he added thoughtfully. "Your power is new to me too, hmm..." Puts his hands in his pockets, "So, Mr. Desaan, what are you doing here ?" He added Vinieus senses strong power lvl's in this area and goes to investigate hiding among the rocks. Desaan looks Kohaku square in the face. "I'm looking for someone to spar with, to help me grow stronger." Vinieus makes an appearance wondering if he can join the fight! "A sparing partner? Sure, I'll be happy" He gets in a fighting stance as Vinieus makes his entrance Vinieus gets in a fighting stance! Desaan smiles, before allowing himself to power up!